Dragoon Team (Ajax 013)
Dragoon Team is a special forces team, in Red Squadron, attached to Special Warfare Group 13. Dragoon team continues to provide a flexible special operations force for surgical strikes, often in support of larger SPARTAN units. While the team has little in the way of specialists, they are extremely versatile and flexible, allowing them to take on a variety of missions. History Operations Roster *Cato-G202: Cato is the team's leader. An original Gamma, he was selected from a number of Thunderbolt Initiative candidates for Dragoon team. He was given full reign over the recruitment of the team, selecting a number of his former Falchion team team mates. Cato doesn't take to the role of leadership easily, but performs excellently under pressure. Cato himself is a talented and well balanced combat specialist. *Rebecca-G149: Rebecca is a former Claymore team member and Dragoon's second in command. Where Cato's Spartan upbringing can make him unsociable to outsiders, Rebecca acts as his Liaison, having well developed people skills. Rebecca is also fluent in a number of languages, and quite a capable commander in her own right. *Karl-G222: Karl is Dragoon team's mild mannered pointman and entry specialist. Polite to a fault, and stringent adherent of military discipline, both on and off the field, he always has carefully cared for equipment, armour and dress uniform. This by no means stand in his way as a soldier, and he's deadly in close quarters, preferring volume of fire over accuracy or stopping power. *Eden-S007: Eden is the reconnaissance specialist of the team, and one of the two Sigma SPARTANS on the team. Eden is cold, distant and unsociable, having learned to distrust during her time with Sigma. The other team members, and Ophelia, are distant from her, which is just fine for Eden. However, Eden is no slacker, and strives to do her best and pulls her weight in the team. *Cooper-G078: Cooper is the specialist marksman for the team, being a crack shot with almost any weapon, and can readily adapt to any situation. He's enormously intuitive and can often read into a situation when others may see little. Cooper can relax a little too much for operations though, and tends to be get too comfortable. *Raziel-G241: Raziel is the well balanced core of the team. Raziel does his best to keep the clashing personalities of Dragoon together by often playing the middleman and allaying the clashing egos. In combat, Raziel is a well balanced soldier, being capable in any position, and proficient with a wide range of arms. He can operate as a spotter with Cooper as sniper, as Karl's back up in combat situations, as Eden's support or as Ophelia's partner in demolition operations. *Ophelia-S009: Ophelia is the manic demolitions expert in the team. Loud, volatile and utterly without remorse, she refers to herself as the arch-demolitionist and can bring nearly any structure down, the bigger and better defended the better. She's also a dab hand with rocket and missile launchers. However, she has an absolute refusal to disarm or detonate enemy explosives, preferring to repurpose them for bigger, and more grandiose explosions. *IOI 1119-1: Io is the team's A.I. she represents herself as a olive skinned Mediterranean woman, with waist length red hair, wearing chiton garment. Io presents herself as a classical figure, but seemingly enjoys teasing the members of the team, and pitting her wits against them. Her main role in support of the team's activities, matching operational gaps in their unit, and providing electronic and cyber support.